Fate: Buster Savage Mythbuster (MythBuster Series)
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Buster Savage. He was once a Test Dummy that was brought by Adam Savage. He was brought onto a show that was testing myths. Buster was used as the dummy for the more dangerous tests that couldn't be done by humans. He died when in the show last season, Buster was tasked to go through a wall at extreme speeds. Most of the parts were missing after that crash. Appearance: Physical Appearance: His normal body will exactly like a Crash Test Dummy but without marking. You can even see the metallic parts that connects his limbs. But due to his ability, he can look like anyone he chooses. Clothing: He tends not to wear any clothing in his natural state. But due to his ability, he can wear any form of clothing he wants. Personality: Originally a Dummy, he does not have a personality. However due to his class and history, he gains somewhat a personality. As a Crash Test Dummy, Buster retains the personality that he will do as told even if it results in his death. But as he is summoned as an Avenger, Buster gains resentment. He loves and hates the Mythbusters as they were the one who brought him into a more meaningful life while also causing him to have extreme damage towards his body and used only as such. Class/Personal Skills: # Avenger - Rank B # Memory Correction - Rank C # Self Replenishment (Mana) - Rank B # Mystery Slayer - Rank A (As a participant on a show meant to bust myths, Buster gains a high level of Mystery Slaying) # Mass Production - Rank E (He can only mass produce his clones.) # Overload - Rank A (He is frequently used to taking insane damage to prove a myth. He also has access to unlimited clones making him even more willing to overload himself) # Self-Modification - Rank A (This is due to his body being modify hundred of times to fit a particular task. He can modify his body to endure any form of attack) # Shapeshift Infiltration - Rank D (He can copy another's clothing exactly. When it comes to his body, it becomes more difficult but he can only do it for a small part of his body usually the face.) # Synthetic Limbs (Doll) - Rank A++ (He was originally a Crash Test Dummy) # Abilities: As a Crash Test Dummy and Mythbuster in life, Buster was never in combat. His master has to tell him exactly what to do in order to beat his enemies but due to his newly acquired personality and his original thinking of following orders, he can become a very effective servant. He is capable of mass producing his own body doubles that only gains his stats when he possesses them. Normally, the body doubles will have higher overall stats than the average human but lacks the power to overwhelm most servants unless millions of them are to attack a weak Servant. He can make his clones as easy suicide bombers due to his ability to create them easily and his Skill Overload. Due to his abilities, Buster can hide in plain sight but can be detected through decent magic or if his shapeshift wears off. He is also immune to poison and feels no pain. Equipment: # Modern Tools and Equipment for manufacturing Noble Phantasm: # The Tester of Deadly Myths # Mythbuster Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Avenger